


Fire

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: The Robot didn't undetstand this creature.
Relationships: Will Robinson & Robot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I never posted this???

In the heat that surrounded him, the human looked at the creature in blue, it's red fire dying in it's eyes, and he made his final decision. "No point in you dying, too..." He whispered, the crackle of the fire muffling it just a bit as he pulled out a cord. The creature flinched just a bit watching as the human begun to cut away at the tree.

Fear is universal. Fear is what this creature, and the human felt. The fear of dying, here, both of their missions far from complete. But the human. He was helping it.

The robot fell, it's body thudding heavily on it's back as the electrical lines begun to reconnect.

When it finished, it almost began to walk away, merciless to it's savior. Besides, it did not care whether or not he lived or died. It's kind took from theirs.

Until it heard it.

It heard the whimpers of the human, as he cried out in sorrow and fear. He watched clear liquids fall from his orifices and shine in the fire's light.

Fear is universal. The human felt fear, and so did it. The robot looked around, at the blaze, before grabbing onto the tree and hoisting itself up, arms protectively wrapped tightly around the defenceless body, and bonded from the sight, the fire sure to be put out by the incoming freezing temperatures, rain, and snow.

Or the limited reactions to the woods it would get, the closer it gets to the mountains, the more the trees are less combustible and will soon put it's self out.

With it's damaged memory he started a new objective. Protect this human from the world. This human... it shouldn't cry, it's clear liquids too precious to be shead. It tightened it's arm in fear of what might happen if something went wrong.

When it set down the human, he watched it in awe and...fear. No, it can't have that, his brown eyes shouldn't express that.

It stood up straight, looking over his body, before merging itself into something that looked like the human. The human could breathe easier, something normal.

It liked it, the less fear in the eyes of the human.

The human turned as if just remembering something but the creature stopped him from before he got too far. "Danger, Will Robinson."


End file.
